Talk:Firearms
I'm not entirely sure why there needs to be an article for "Firearm" when it doesn't appear to be something particularly unique or important to the story. CorbeauKarasu 14:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Still skeptical. Considering deletion for this page. CorbeauKarasu 03:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) p.s. oh geez, a year? I think it's okay to have the page. While firearms are not unique to Fullmetal Alchemist, they do play a big role in the story and I feel that they are relevant. Do what you want, but I think this wiki should be about the FMA universe in general, not just things specific to the storyline.--Full Metal Fan 17:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Since the firearms in FMA don't differ particularly from real firearms, I think it'd be enough to link to a wikipedia page for guns or something. Any differences, or notes regarding the alchemical modifications mentioned in the 2003 anime, could probably be shoehorned into the technology section of the Amestris page. CorbeauKarasu 20:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Also (as far as this editor knows) no occourences of fire-arms in the series. I have witnessed boltaction-arms, and semi-automatics. But no fire-arms.--The last Alterac 08:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Two words: Riza Hawkeye. She has used handguns in the anime multiple times. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 17:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Those aren't fire-arms, a fire-arm is a weapon that requires a flame to light a fuse in order to "fire" the weapon, for example a 14th century cannon, or one of those greanades that Fu uses in his failed attempt to blow himself up, along with King Bradley. (For the record I remembered that detail several hours after my first edit of this page. So forgive my own hypocrasy of me giving my own example)--The last Alterac 05:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, really? Kiadony 11:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The term "fire-arm" comes from the requirement to use a fuse in order to fire the weapon. This is in the sameway that a long-bow is a bow-arm, and how a glaive is a pole-arm. Learn to studdy etymology. --The last Alterac 05:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) While that may be the origin of the word, the modern definition of the term includes handguns, rifles and machine guns. CorbeauKarasu 06:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Studdy', huh? Learn to spell >.< Besides, I wouldn't say ''learning to study etymology is needed for something so obvious. Kiadony 10:55, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention that handguns and rifles use an explosion, and an explosion (in this case) contains a fair amount of fire. This seems like the same thing as the "Sulphur J. Kimblee" thing, pretending the facts don't exist and then making up your own facts to justify your edits. We aren't in the 1800's when firearm actually meant what you say it does, if you're really the expert on language you claim to be you would know that it is constantly changing.--Full Metal Fan 03:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC)